Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working machine such as a skid steer loader, a track loader, and a compact track loader.
Description of Related Art
A working machine disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-59684 is previously known. The working machine includes: a machine body; an operator seat mounted on the machine body; a right boom arranged on a right side to the operator seat; and a left boom arranged on a left side to the operator seat. Each of the booms includes a boom base portion disposed on a position corresponding to a rear portion side of the machine body. Each of the boom base portion is provided with a lift link. The lift link is pivotally supported by the boom base portion at one end side of the lift link, and is pivotally supported by the machine body at the other end side of the lift link. In addition, a boom cylinder is disposed in front of the lift link, the boom cylinder being configured to swing the boom. Accordingly, the lift link is pivotally supported by the boom base portion, the boom cylinder is disposed in front of the lift link, and thereby the boom can be swung.
A working machine disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-59684 is previously known. The working machine includes: a machine body; an operator seat mounted on the machine body; a right boom arranged on a right side to the operator seat, the right boom being configured to swing upward and downward; a left boom arranged on a left side to the operator seat, the left boom being configured to swing upward and downward; a first boom from portion included on a front portion of the right boom; a second boom front portion included on a front portion of the left boom; and a joint pipe configured to joint the first boom front portion to the second boom front portion. The joint pipe is formed to have a trapezoid cross section.
In addition, a pivot shaft is disposed on a tip end portion of the boom, and an attachment portion is supported by the pivot shaft to be capable of freely turning about the pivot shaft. An operation tool such as a bucket and the like is attached to the attachment portion, the operation tool being configured to be attached to and detached from the attachment portion. Furthermore, an operation tool cylinder is disposed on each of the boom front portion, the operation tool cylinder being a hydraulic cylinder used for turning the attachment portion.
A working machine disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-59684 is previously known. The working machine includes: a machine body; an operation tool; and a boom configured to swing upward and downward. In addition, a pivot shaft is disposed on a tip end portion of the boom, and an attachment body is supported by the pivot shaft to be capable of freely turning about the pivot shaft. An operation tool such as a bucket and the like is attached to the attachment body, the operation tool being configured to be attached to and detached from the attachment body.
In order to restrict an end position of a turning track of the operation tool when the operation tool is turned to one direction or the other direction, the working machine is provided with: a restriction stopper; and a contact portion configured to contact to the restriction stopper.
The restriction stopper is disposed on the tip end portion of the boom, and the contact portion is disposed on the attachment body. The contact portion contacts to the restriction stopper when the operation tool is turned to one direction or to the other direction about the pivot shaft, thereby restricting the end position of the turning track of the operation tool (the attachment body).
The boom is disposed on a right side of the machine body. Another boom is disposed on a left side of the machine body. The attachment body is disposed on each of the booms. In particular, the attachment body disposed on the right side is arranged on a left side of the tip end side of the boom disposed on the right side, and the attachment body disposed on the left side is arranged on a right side of the tip end side of the boom disposed on the left side. The attachment bodies are jointed to each other. A working machine having another configuration is also disclosed, the working machine having the contact portion on an outer side surface of the attachment body and having the restriction stopper on a lower end side of the tip end side of the boom.